Garota Problema
by Biah Lemos
Summary: Nada supera o brilho de estar onde nao se deve estar. De fazer o que se sabe que esta errado. O sabor do proibido. A vida de uma adolescente que escolhe o camiho errado InoXGaara O nome e a descriçao da fic mudou, antes era: It Girl - A lista VIP
1. De Volta ao Passado

**Fic:** It Girl – Garota Problema

**Sumario:** Ela não era uma colegial boba e inocente. Ela era má. E iria provar que podia ser popular onde quer que fosse. Ela a partir de agora vai reinar no antigo colégio. E descobrir a lista VIP.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.

**Capítulos:** ?

**Situação:** Sendo escrita

**Casal:** Ino e Gaara

**Musica tema:** Erva Venenosa – Rita Lee

* * *

**|1|**

**Uma VIP sempre sabe fingir**

Lagrimas escorriam por seus olhos. Ela estava voltando. Voltando para um lugar que queria pensar não existir mais. O avião estava pousando e ela tentava inutilmente esconder a vermelhidão de sua pele com um simples corretivo. Tinha certeza que seus pais estariam no aeroporto. Com saudades e preocupações, e com certeza, também a procura de respostas.

Sua história não era animadora, nem interessante. Não para ela pelo menos. Yamanaka Ino, sempre foi a menina perfeita. Notas perfeitas, cabelo perfeito, namorado perfeito, filha perfeita. Mais acaba se cansando de fazer tudo sempre igual, de ser sempre a menina certinha e perfeita que ninguém nunca ouviu falar. Em seu colégio, Konoha, seu nome nunca ficou conhecido. Ela não se destacava tanto assim nos estudos, e não tinha ousadia o suficiente para se destacar em beleza.

Resolve então mudar de escola, foi para a conhecida Suna. E nesta, ela viveu até o ultimo minuto. Fez coisas que jamais sonhara em fazer. Brigou, seduziu, partiu corações, conseguiu tudo que sempre quis. Tornou-se uma das mais conhecidas pessoas do enorme colégio.

Até que um dia, suas brincadeiras foram além do limite. Ela e suas amigas seduziram um professor, para conseguir mudar suas notas. Porém o homem era casado e tinha filhos, mas mesmo assim caiu no jogo delas. Conseguiram que ele mudasse as notas. Mais foram pegas em trajes íntimos na sala dos professores.

O professor, logicamente, foi despedido. E as alunas envolvidas, expulsas. Ino agora se vê obrigada a voltar para o antigo colégio. Mais ela não é a mesma. E nunca voltaria a ser. Ela precisa provar que pode ser ela mesma em qualquer lugar. Além de ter de enfrentar as perguntas sobre o que aconteceu principalmente de seu pai. O colégio optou por não comunicar aos responsáveis das meninas, a não ser que os mesmo exigissem uma explicação. Isso foi um pedido delas.

A voz eletrônica irritante acabara de avisar que o avião havia chegado. Ino deu uma ultima olhada no espelho antes de se levantar da poltrona e começar a ajeitar suas roupas. Vestia um vestido rosa curto com uma faixa lilás na cintura. Sandálias de salto e argolas prateadas.

Ino é uma menina bonita, com seus 16 anos**. **Loira, cabelos lisos e repicados até a altura da bunda, uma grande franja de lado que cobre parte de um de seus olhos azul celeste.. Nariz fino e um pouco arrebitado, lábios um tanto grossos e pele bronzeada. Corpo de dar inveja em muitas meninas de sua idade. Seios fartos, cintura um tanto fina, bumbum durinho e pernas torneadas. Tem uma cicatriz em um dos pulsos de uma ocasião de quando era pequena em que aparentemente, tentou simular um suicídio, para chamar a atenção dos pais.

Ela desceu do avião e foi ao encontro de seus pertences. Por incrível que pareça, estava confiante. Já havia tramado uma história para contar a seus pais. Ela estava achando que o ensino não era tão bom. Sim, isso seria uma ótima razão para deixar a escola onde sempre quis estar.

De longe viu a cara de preocupação de sua mãe, misturada com uma pontada de saudade. No fundo ela estava feliz em estar de volta. Sentia saudade do lugar onde nasceu e viveu até os 14 anos.

Não demorou muito e ela já estava nos braços da mulher que a criou. Ino não queria admitir, mais sentiu falta daquele abraço.

_- Não acredito que está de volta! Meu bebe! O que foi que fizeram com você? _– Disse preocupada a senhora Yamanaka, enquanto apontava para o recente pircing em seu lábio, e o de sua sobrancelha.

_- Mãe, eu te apresento aos tão conhecidos Pircings!_ – Disse sarcasticamente.

_- Minha princesa! Porque voltou?_– Ela esqueceu os pircings e agora mirava as pontas repicadas do cabelo da única filha.

_- Acho que o ensino de Suna não estava muito bom. Eu seria bastante prejudicada nas minhas escolhas futuras._ – Mentiu a loira. _– Além disso, eu estava com saudades das coisas por aqui._

_- Quem bom que voltou!_ – E a abraçou de novo.

* * *

**|2|**

**Uma VIP nunca tem medo**

Chegou em casa sem mais grandes interrogatórios, foi direto para seu quarto. Precisava se

jogar na cama e não pensar em mais nada. Ligou a TV em um canal qualquer. Passava um programa de auditório, onde ela acreditava, já estar tudo ensaiado. Mudou de canal algumas vezes, até parar em um canal de desenhos infantis. Ficou assistindo por um tempo.

Mais não ficou em sua "paz interior" por muito tempo. Seu celular não hesitou em tocar uma musica alta e irritante. Demorou em atender. Realmente queria que a pessoa que ligou pensasse que estava ocupada.

Até que finalmente rendeu-se ao chamado irritante do celular. Olhou no visor e não gostou do que viu. Era Shizune, sua antiga melhor amiga. Não que Ino não gostasse da amiga, mais no momento, não queria inventar desculpas, ou dar explicações sobre sua volta.

_- Alô? _– Perguntou Kyo. Seu timbre era desanimado. Queria dar a entender que estava cansada.

"_- Ino? É você? Quanto tempo! Estou com tantas saudades! E ai, o que conta de novo? Aqui esta tudo na mesma. Mais e ai, como foi lá em Suna. Ah... É mesmo! Porque você voltou? Pensei que gostasse de lá! Mais isso não importa! O que importa é que você esta aqui! E esta bem *-*"_– Atropelou-se nas palavras Shizune, sem dar a chance de Ino responder nenhuma delas.

_- Ta, a qual pergunta você quer que eu responda? _– Perguntou Ino, sem muita animação novamente.

"_- Bom, eu queria saber se você não quer vir aqui em casa à noite. Eu estou saudade de você! Chamei Hinata também. Lembra de quando nós éramos pequenas e vocês vinham aqui em casa para brincarmos?"_

Ino ficou em silencio por alguns instantes. Não sabia o que dizer. Ela não queria ir e ter que mentir sobre tudo, e muito menos agüentar aquelas garotinhas certinhas e paranóicas. Precisava de uma desculpa.

_- Me desculpe Shizune, acho que não posso, pois minha mãe saiu com o carro e não tenho quem me levar._– Sim, isso era uma desculpa perfeita. Sorriu satisfeita com sua engenhosidade.

"_- Mais é claro que você não deve andar de carro. Eles são uma grande fonte do CO² jogado na atmosfera. Transportes públicos são bem mais aconselháveis, pois preservam o mundo para que nossos netos possam ter ar para viver. Resumindo, venha de ônibus."_

Agora não tinha mais jeito. Não tinha desculpa. Teria que agüentar uma noite ouvindo estórias bestas de um colégio onde nada devia ter mudado.

_- Ah... Sim, é claro._ – Disse, ainda pensando em uma saída. Por fim, rendeu-se _– Que horas devo estar ai?_

"_- Não precisa vir agora, afinal, deve estar muito cansada da viajem não é?"_

_- Sim, muito. _– Dessa vez, Ino estava dizendo a verdade.

"_- Então nos vemos mais tarde Ino."_ – Se despediu a menina, sem notar o timbre desanimado da amiga.

_-Até mais. –_ E desligou.

A loira se levantou da cama e olhou para seu próprio relógio. Ainda eram 15h, e ela pretendia atrasar o máximo possível. Resolveu então tomar um bom banho, quem sabe assim não se sentiria melhor?

* * *

**|3|**

**Uma VIP sempre sabe a hora de mentir**

Duas horas após o combinado, Ino se aproxima da casa de Shizune. Já havia recebido diversas ligações para que se apressa-se, mais não deu ouvidos a nenhuma delas. Afinal, não foi ela quem disse que entenderia se demorasse muito? Não quis pensar nisso. Já estava no elevador do prédio onde a amiga morava.

Hesitou ao tocar a campainha, relembrando mentalmente toda a história que inventará sobre sua volta. Recuou hesitante, mais por fim rendeu-se, e tratou de apertar logo a maldita campainha.

Quem atendeu a porta foi a própria Shizune. Esta, Era mais alta que Ino, cabelos negros e curtos, e olhos igualmente escuros. Sua pele era bem clara e mantém as unhas sempre bem cuidadas, hoje estava com decalques de girassóis.

_- Ino! Já estava pensando que não vinha! –_ Sorriu radiante a menina.

Shizune vestia uma blusa tomara que caia vermelha, com detalhes em branco. Uma mini saia Jens, salto alto e diversas jóias.

_- Quanto tempo! _– Respondeu Ino, forçando um sorriso.

_- Você está tão diferente._– Seus olhos a analisaram. Ino irritou-se, qual o problema de todos com seus pircings?

Não deu importância ao comentário. Entrou no apartamento, e lá, se encontrava Hinata, Outra amiga de ambas.

Hyuuga Hinata, possuia cabelos muito escuros, com um brilho um tanto azulado. Era longo e liso, com uma franja que ficava em cima de seus belos olhos, que continham uma cor exótica. Estavam sempre bem delineados com um lápis de olho na cor preta. Seu nariz era pequeno e anguloso. Sua boca, um tanto fina, e rosada. Sua pele era muito pálida, que contrastavam com suas bochechas, que sempre se encontravam vermelhas. Vestia um casaco azul escuro aberto e uma blusa violeta por baixo. Uma saia Jens desbotada e sandálias de salto.

Hinata ficou em silêncio. Realmente, Ino estava muito diferente. Ela não se parecia nem um pouco com o que era antes. Agora, aparentava ser mais madura, experiente, e ao mesmo tempo, parecia alguém que não pode responder por seus próprios atos.

_- Olá Hinata. –_ Ino adiantou-se

_- V-você esta tão bonita Ino-chan._ – Gaguejou Hinata. – _Os boatos estão corretos quanto a sua beleza._

_- Boatos?_– Quis saber Ino

_- Sim, todos estão comentando que você se tornou uma das meninas mais conhecidas em Suna, que lá, todos querem ser como você_. – Comentou Shizune.

Ino sorriu em satisfação. Nunca esperaria ser aguardada. Afinal, poucas pessoas deviam se lembrar de sua estada naquele colégio. Ela era o que chamam de "invisível".

_- Até mesmo os VIP's estão falando de você._– Disse Hinata. - _A Tema-chan vai te observar nos primeiros dias. Talvez você entre para a Lista VIP._ – Tentou não gaguejar.

_- VIP's?_– Ino estava curiosa. Nunca havia ouvido falar no termo usado.

_- É mesmo, quando a Ino foi embora, a gente nem se ligava nos VIP's, sabia nem o que era! _– Disse Shizune. - _Os VIP's são tipo assim, o top do top! São sempre os mais bonitos, populares, ricos e esnobes da escola. Com algumas exceções é claro. Hinata é VIP, por ser de uma família que teve várias gerações de VIP's. Mais eu, acho que nunca chegaria lá._

_- O que exatamente precisa para se tornar VIP?_ – A loira questionou as amigas.

_- Bom, precisa que todos te conheçam. Por coisas boas ou ruins. Os VIP's nunca podem faltar as melhores festas. Os VIP's sempre saem no jornal da escola. Sempre são irreverentes a tudo e todos. Nada pode impedi-los de dominar a escola, nem alunos, nem professores._ – Discursou Shizune. – _Mais, mudando de assunto, porque você voltou Ino?_

Ino calou-se. Esperava por essa pergunta. Levou As mãos aos cabelos, enlaçando os fios com os dedos, como que os penteando. Isso lhe deus alguns minutos para formular uma resposta.

_- Bom meninas, vou contar para vocês à verdade que não contei aos meus pais._ – Ela fez uma pausa. Andou até o sofá, onde se sentou. Ajeitou a roupa, e olhou para as meninas. – _Eu me apaixonei por um garoto de Suna. Cheguei a namorar com ele, mais ele me traiu. Fiquei com tanta raiva, que nunca mais quis olhar na cara dele. Por isso vim para cá. Para fugir de tudo aquilo eu precisava mudar de cidade. _– Mentiu a loira.

_- Nossa Ino-chan, eu nunca iria imaginar que fosse uma coisa assim_. – Espantou-se Hinata. – _Deve ter sido uma barra o que você passou._

_- E foi. Mais eu quero pedir a vocês para não comentar isso com ninguém, por favor. Seria constrangedor demais. E isso me impediria de esquecê-lo_. – Pediu a Yamanaka.

_- Claro Ino. Eu te entendo, nós também não vamos mais tocar no assunto, não é Hinata? –_Comoveu-se Shizune.

_- Claro._ – Respondeu a outra.

O dia passou sem maiores perguntas. Ino ficou o menos tempo possível lá. Disse que tinha de fazer a matricula no colégio. E era verdade. Mais não era tão urgente. Queria apenas se livrar de perguntas.

* * *

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Não me matem x.X  
Eu sei que tenho outras fics para terminar, mais eu tirei a idéia para essa fic em outra fic, de Harry Potter. Então, eu tive que escrever *cara de inocente*

Esta fic foi baseada em : "**It Girl A Lista VIP" **Por**:**Heather Danforth. Leiam, é muito boa.  
Mais eu realmente não abandonei as outras fics.  
Bom, mais sobre essa fic, ela tem capítulos um pouco maiores do que eu costumo escrever, mais devem demorar um pouco mais para serem postados. Não muito tempo é claro. Mais posta-los vai depender da aceitação dos leitores (: Os próximos capítulos, creio eu, que serão mais interessantes.

A Ino, na história é realmente a vilã. E ao mesmo tempo, é as protagonista. Ela já é má, ninguém vai mudá-la, não foi por influencia, isso veio dela na fic. O romance com o Gaara vai vir mais tarde.  
Outra observação, é que eu ainda não me adaptei as novas regras do português. Nem o meu World, então, me desculpem, mais a fic será escrita com o vocabulário antigo mesmo.  
Respondo a qualquer pergunta sobre a fic, mais não vou contar o final x.X Até porque eu também não sei (: Ela não tem numero definido de capítulos, ou planejamento. mais eu estou muito empenhada nela (: Fiz isso, pois quando eu planejo a Fic inteira, é mais difícil de me adaptar as criticas. Pois se vocês não tiverem gostando, é mais fácil de mudar a fic.  
Espero realmente que gostem, foi feita com todo o cainho e dedicação!  
Beijinhos ;*


	2. Os VIP's

**Fic:** It Girl – Garota Problema

**Sumario:** Ela não era uma colegial boba e inocente. Ela era má. E iria provar que podia ser popular onde quer que fosse. Ela a partir de agora vai reinar no antigo colégio. E descobrir a lista VIP.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.

**Capítulos:** ?

**Situação:** Sendo escrita

**Casal:** Ino e Gaara

**Musica tema:** Erva Venenosa – Rita Lee

* * *

**|4|**

**Uma VIP sempre é aceita**

Andava na rua a passos lentos, com calma, sem pressa. Como quem tarda a chegada em um lugar. Seu longo cabelo estava solto, com algumas pequenas tranças espalhadas por ele. Seus olhos estavam delineados com um lápis preto forte, e havia muito rimel nos cílios já longos por natureza. Trajava o uniforme do colégio, no menor tamanho vendido na loja. Um short colado no corpo, cor vinho, e uma blusa um tanto curta branca, com o emblema de Konoha no peito.

Realmente não estava com pressa, mesmo estando atrasada. À noite, pensou muito sobre o que conversou com as amigas. Sobre os VIP's. Seriam tão importantes como elas haviam dito. Se fosse, trataria logo de entrar para a tal lista. Ela não nasceu para ficar no anonimato.

O colégio não ficava longe de sua casa, mais ela demorou o dobro do tempo necessário para percorrer o caminho. Se preparando emocionalmente para o que estava por vir.

Na esquina anterior a rua do colégio, avistou alguns jovens com o mesmo uniforme que si. A diferença é que os meninos usavam uma calça de têxtil. Todos formavam uma rodinha, mesmo de pé. Então ela reparou que alguns estavam fumando.

Sim, Ino fumava na antiga escola, mas era mais para aparecer. Ela e as amigas gostavam de fumar antes da aula, para entrar na sala com cheiro de cigarro, causando um efeito de 'Elas são fodas!'. Mais depois de ser expulsa, não retomou o habito, que nunca chegou a virar um vicio.

No momento em que passou por eles, todos a encararão. Alguns cochicharam entre si. Ino parou de caminhar. E os encarou também. Constatou que eram cinco alunos. Sendo três meninos e duas meninas. Uma menina possuía cabelos rosados e a outra, cabelos num tom de loiro um pouco mais escuro que o seu. Já os meninos, eram todos muito bonitos. O primeiro, era um moreno de olhos cor de ônix, um outro, era loiro, de olhos incrivelmente azuis e sorriso extravagante. O ultimo estava recostado num canto da parede. Parecia estava mais dormindo que acordado, ou talvez estivesse chapado? Ele era moreno, e prendia os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

_- Yamanaka Ino? _– Perguntou a menina loira do grupo, dando um passo em direção a Ino. Ela era alta, e possuía pernas bastante musculosas a mostra. Parecia o tipo de menina que nenhuma outra iria querer comprar briga. Ela tinha uma postura intimidadora.

_- Depende. Por que quer saber?_ – Intimidou Ino. As duas se encaravam. Ambas exalavam um ar de superioridade.

_- Ouvi umas histórias sobre você. Meu nome é Sabaku no Temari._ – Apresentou-se a menina.

_- Prazer Temari. Que tipo de histórias andou ouvindo?_ – Quis saber a loira.

_- Ouvi dizer que você era importante em Suna, me disseram que era muito popular. Por que saiu de lá?_

_- Não acho que eu deva explicações para você._ – Ino realmente se exaltou com a pergunta da jovem a frente. Todos os outros observavam a ambas.

_- Devia medir melhor suas palavras. Não quis ser inconveniente. Esta na cara que você não saiu por vontade própria. _– Ino estava prestes a responder, quando Temari a interrompeu. _– Não precisamos bater boca. Estou te chamando para se juntar a nós aqui antes de começar a aula. Você fuma?_

_- De vez em quando._

_- Junte-se a nós então. Não há problema em perder a primeira aula no primeiro dia de aula. – Chamou Temari. E Ino a seguiu, aparentando estar segura de si._

_- Esta é Sakura _– Temari apontou para a menina de cabelos rosados. A menina sorriu. – _Estes são, Sasuke, Naruto e Shikamaru. _– E apontou para o moreno, o loiro e o que estava quase dormindo, respectivamente.

Sasuke foi até ela, e lhe estendeu o braço, segurando um maço de cigarros. Ino prontamente pegou um deles e o levou a boca. O moreno lhe passou um isqueiro, e Ino acendeu o cigarro.

* * *

**|5|**

**Uma VIP nunca esta sozinha**

Ino analisava cada um a sua volta. Naruto era extremamente extravagante, e nunca deixava o local ficar em silêncio. Estes seriam alguns dos integrantes da lista VIP? Ela não iria perguntar. Realmente não tinha medo deles. Tragava seu cigarro, como já tragou tantos outros. Por aparência. Apenas por isso.

_- E então gatinha, topa me dar um beijo?_ – Ino acordou de seus pensamentos, com a indecente pergunta do loiro. Ela o encarou por alguns instantes. Os outros apenas riam da situação. Sem dar muita importância.

_- Eu sou uma princesa! Não beijo qualquer sapo! _– Respondeu Ino rindo como todos. Ela sabia ser irônica.

_- Levou um fora Narutinho! É assim mesmo, um dia você supera!_ – Riu Sakura.

_- É claro que você tem experiência nisso né Sakura? Se forem contar quantos foras o Sasuke te deu!_ – Naruto se prontificou a responder. Rindo também.

Ino conhecia bem situações assim. As pessoas falam mal uma da outra na cara delas, mais em ar de brincadeira, assim dizem tudo o que pensam, sem formar uma briga. Acontece muito quando pessoas precisam ser amigas. Como parecia ser o caso desse grupinho.

_- Hei! Não me coloca no meio disso não! _– Sasuke alertou.

_- Alguém sabe onde esta a tapada da Tenten?_ – Temari perguntou autoritária. Ela estava abraçada ao recém-acordado Shikamaru.

_- Ela disse que talvez não viesse a aula. Ta de ressaca pela festa de ontem. _– Foi Sakura a primeira a responder.

_- Pudera. Você viu quanta vodka ela tomou? _– Indagou Sasuke. – _Mais até que ela tava bem gostosa ontem com aquela saiazinha._

_- E eu Sasuke? Não estava linda?_ – Perguntou Sakura esperançosa.

_- Não reparei. _– respondeu frio.

_- Viu o que eu estava falando? _– Naruto virou-se para Ino, que concordou em um aceno de cabeça, acompanhado de um sorriso.

_- Vocês ao tem jeito mesmo._ – Shikamaru falou pela primeira vez.

Ino deu uma ultima tragada no cigarro e apagou-o no chão da calçada onde estavam. Sasuke fez o mesmo com o seu. Eles se encararam. Mais não disseram uma palavra.

_- Agora é melhor entrarmos na escola. Já vai começar a segunda aula. _– Ordenou Temari. Olhando para o relógio.

E todos caminharam em silêncio até a escola. A entrada estava vazia. Os poucos que ainda estavam ali, tinham sua atenção em Ino. A loira se sentiu bem. Aguardada. Nunca havia esperado isso na volta a antiga escola. E essas pessoas, talvez futuros amigos, iriam lhe ajudar a ser em Konoha, a mesma coisa que era em Suna.

Mas estranhou a presença de uma mulher alta, loira, com seios desproporcionalmente grandes, se encontrar na portaria do colégio, encarando os seis alunos que chegavam atrasados. Olhou assustada para Sakura, que lhe sorriu em resposta.

_- Como sempre vocês estão atrasados. Me dêem uma boa razão para não suspende-los logo no primeiro dia de aula. _– Perguntou a mulher a frente. Com timbre claramente irritado. – _Pensem no futuro de vocês. Quando estiverem trabalhando, acham que o chefe de vocês vai deixar vocês chegarem atrasados todos os dias apenas por que são bonitos e populares?_

_- A maioria de nós também é rico, não se esqueça desse detalhe._ – Sasuke deu um sorriso de lado.

_- Não temos tempo Tsunade-sama, ou vamos perder a segunda aula também._ – Riu Naruto, da cara da mulher mais velha.

_- Não sei nem porque vocês ainda vêm à escola! _– Suspirou a mulher. – _Você é Yamanaka Ino?_ – A loira mais velha quis saber, virando-se para Ino, que a encarava.

_- Sim, sou eu._ – Ino respondeu passando mais segurança do que tinha no momento.

_- Meu deus, você vai virar um problema também! Não se junte com essas pessoas! Se concentre nos estudos. O antigo diretor me contou que você era uma aluna tão boa._

_- Ah Vovó! Para com isso, ela é nossa amiga agora ta?_ – Riu Naruto.

_- Vovó?_ – Seu rosto ficou vermelho, possivelmente de raiva. – _Olha aqui garoto insolente. Não tenho idade nem para ser sua mãe, que dirá sua avó!_

_- Tudo bem Tsunade, a senhora parece ter 19 anos, agora podemos ir?_ – Perguntou Temari.

_- E eu tenho escolha? Andem logo. Ou vão perder a segunda aula._ – Desistiu a mais velha. – _Ino você recebe seu horário não é?_

_- Sim_ – Respondeu prontamente.

_- Então andem logo!_ – E se virou, em direção a sua sala.

- _Ela é sempre assim assustadora assim?_ – perguntou Ino á Sakura. Ainda assustada com a mulher que já havia se perdido de vista.

_- Você ainda não viu nada._ – Respondeu.

* * *

**|6|**

**Uma VIP sempre sabe o que responder**

A sala de aula estava cheia. A maioria dos rostos eram estranhos para Ino. Mais ela não perdia o ar de superioridade e arrogância que havia ganhado em Suna. Todos a observavam, e alguns cochichavam coisas com colegas ao lado. Ela tinha essa aula com Sakura, que se sentou na fileira ao lado da sua, porém uma carteira à frente. Shizune também estava na sala, e esta, sentou-se atrás de si.

Estava em uma situação complicada. Claro que não podia ser tão grossa com Shizune, e ao mesmo tempo, precisava mostrar a Sakura o quão poderosa podia ser. Sentiu ser chamada atrás de si, pela antiga melhor amiga. Virou-se lentamente, e viu a morena rindo para ela.

_- Não conseguiu acordar cedo hoje? Foi por isso que chegou atrasada?_ – Perguntou Shizune, ainda sorrindo.

_- Sim, é claro. Eu já estava muito cansada da viajem, e a aula começa muito cedo._ – Respondeu à loira.

Depois disso ela virou-se para frente, e se deparou com um pequeno pedaço de papel amassado, em cima de um se seus livros. Abriu-o com cautela. Dentro, havia uma mensagem, escrita com uma letra quase ilegível.

"Conheço seu segredo."

O bilhete não tinha assinatura, ou remetente. Ela nem ao menos viu que o entregou. Ficou confusa. De que segredo a pessoa estaria se tratando? Provavelmente, a razão pela qual havia voltado. Seria possível? Talvez.

Olhou a sua volta, procurando alguém que pudesse ter escrito o bilhete. Então seus olhos pousaram na cabeleira rosa da jovem Sakura. Seria ela a conhecer seu segredo. Isso ela não podia ter certeza. Mais iria tomar cuidado, muito cuidado.

Sakura então virou-se para traz, e seu olhar encontrou o de Ino. Deu-lhe um sorriso maroto e lhe passou um pequeno bilhete, discretamente. Ino pegou-o quase de imediato. Ao abrir, reparou que a letra de Sakura era redonda e cursiva, quase que desenhada, não tinha como ser do mesmo remetente que o bilhete anterior.

"Gatinha, o que vai fazer depois da aula?

Sakura."

Ino estranhou a pergunta. Estaria Sakura propondo um encontro com as mesmas pessoas que estavam mais cedo? Não quis saber. Aquelas pessoas eram populares, e no começo, ela precisaria deles para subir na prepotente hierarquia social de uma escola.

"Por quê? Alguma coisa em mente?

Ino."

E passou o bilhete novamente para a colegial de cabelos rosados. A mesma pegou-o e começou a rabiscar algo. A loira reparou que o professor passava algumas coisas no quadro. Ao perceber que não era matéria, não se deu o trabalho de copiar.

Demorou um pouco até que Sakura mandasse a resposta. Ino estava rabiscando uns desenhos na carteira. Algo como corações, estrelas e caveiras.

"Eu e alguns amigos vamos para a casa de Temari, fazer alguma coisa. Ta a fim de ir?

Sakura."

Ino sorriu em satisfação ao ler o conteúdo do bilhete. Afinal, estava entrando para o grupinho. Pelo que já havia notado, Temari parecia ma espécie de líder. Portanto, seria a mais perigosa de todos. Mais afinal, ela não sabia nem quantos eles eram realmente.

Esboçou rapidamente uma resposta. O professor anotou alguns alunos conversando no final da sala. Ela não queria se meter em encrenca. E deu uma ultima resposta.

"É claro que eu vou. Nós nos falamos melhor no intervalo dessa aula OK? Esse professor tem cara de ser um porre!

Ino."

Entregou então o bilhete para Sakura, e passou os olhos pela sala, recordando do primeiro bilhete que recebera. Alguém estava a fim de brincar. O único problema é que essa pessoa escolheu a garota errada.

* * *

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Bom, primeiramente eu gostaria de pedir minhas sinceras desculpas. Não pela demora, porque eu ate que escrevi rápido. (Quem disser que não leva um tapa ;P) Mais eu queria me desculpar pela falta de criatividade ao escrever esse capitulo. Estou enfrentando uma crise na minha vida ;O Tipo.. Não uma crisee, crisee, tipo aquela econômica, mais minha mãe ta me dando nos nervos ò.ó Além disso, garotos descentes estão em faltaa !

Tipo, minha intenção era postar todo sábado. Mais não dou certeza de capitulo na semana que vem. Sei lá por que =) Estou sentindo problemas chegando. Não contei que sou meio médium? AOIEOAIEOIAOIEA

Tipo, já contei que eu AMO falar "tipo" ? É maraa ! E eu quando começo a falar não paro mais ¬¬' Se bem que eu não estou falando, estou escrevendoo... Ah, da no mesmo.

Gostaria de pedir desculpas também por nao estar atualizando as outra fanfics. E eu queria dizer que elas nao foram abandonadas! Ou seja eu ainda vou continuar escrevendo elas =D

Apesar de tudo, espero que gostem do capitulo! Beijinhos e até a proximaa (:

* * *

**Respondendo a Reviews:**

Bela Dark: Oie lindaa (: Que bom que você gostou da historia, to me esforçando bastante nela, e espero que esse capítulo não tenha te desapontado. Vc lê minhas outras históriass ?*--* Que maraa ! Mais eu tenho que pedir desculpas por nao estar atualizando. Estou passando por problemas ;O Garotos descentes tão em crisee, sabe com é né ? Mais eu tenho uma problemaa ! Só sei escrever Ino e Gaara! Não tem pra outro anime, outro casal, os principais sempre tem que ser eles! Vou até fazer cosplay dela *--* Ta, agora eu to falando demais *leva tapa* Até o próximo capitulo! Bjoss!

Lust Lotu's: Olaa (: Que bom que gostou do começo da fic! E espero não te desapontar com o resto (= Tipo que eu sou meio lerdinha sabee ? Mais não repara não (= Eu sou fã absoluta de Ino e Gaara, tanto é que só sei escrever com eles como protagonistas. Amo de paixão ! E a história da Ino ser uma revoltada? Realmente. Ela vai ser Má! Porque também, fala sério, ninguém nesse mundo é tão santo(6). Eu também estou anciosa pra ver no que vai dar *--* Eu vou para onde minha imaginação me levar. E ela tarda, mais não falha, espero =D Quanto a sua pergunta, eu creio que sim. Devem ter outros casais. Mais aviso logo que tenho ódio mortal pela Sakura! Simplesmente não a suporto! Quanto aos outros eu to na paz (: Chega, falei demais! Bjinhoss ;*

Vamp K: Oiee lindinhaa (: Vc foi a primeiraa? Felicidadess ! Tipo, eu axo que tiveram duas antes, mais a gente abafaa (: Poxaa, vc escreveu tão pokinho no review que eu nem tenho muito o que dizer (: Mais espero não ter te decepcionado com minha falta de criatividade ao escrever esse capitulo (: Espero que o próximo fique melhor xD Mil beijinhos linda ;*


	3. Decisões

**Fic:** It Girl – A Lista VIP

**Sumario:** Ela não era uma colegial boba e inocente. Ela era má. E iria provar que podia ser popular onde quer que fosse. Ela a partir de agora vai reinar no antigo colégio. E descobrir a lista VIP.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.

**Capítulos:** 3/?

**Situação:** Sendo escrita

**Casal:** Ino e Gaara

**Musica tema:** Erva Venenosa – Rita Lee

* * *

**|7|**

**Uma VIP sabe o que não quer**

Apenas após agüentar três aulas indescritivelmente irritantes, Ino pode levantar-se de sua cadeira e se dirigir para o pátio do colégio, acompanhada por Sakura. Ambas andavam de braços dados. Ino estava coberta de um sentimento de superioridade. Glamour, era isso o que ela sentia tanta falta.

Sorriu ao notar ser o centro das atenções. Ela já foi tudo aquilo, e podia ser de novo. Teria apenas que passar por cima de algumas pessoas e fazer o que sempre fez. Mentir, enganar, manipular. A grande maioria dos alunos que passavam pelas duas, perdiam um bom tempo as encarando confusos. Aquela seria a menina fonte de todos aqueles rumores?

Ino agradeceu por antigamente ter sido tão invisível. Era como se nunca houvesse estudado naquele colégio. Todos a olhava como se fosse algo novo. E com certeza, muitos tinham grandes expectativas sobre o que ela se tornaria ali.

_- Ino-chan!_

Ouviu alguém a chamar, porém não se virou. Conhecia muito bem aquela voz. Era Shizune, e se a vissem com ela, poderiam pensar que fosse nerd, ou algo do tipo. Continuou andando como se não estivesse ouvindo a ex-amiga chamar. Ino apertou o passo, mais a morena não desistiu. Correu um pouco, e segurou o braço da loira, já ofegante.

Ino a encarou com olhar de fúria, mais este passou despercebido pela morena. Que sorria por ter alcançado a loira. Shizune possuía uma expressão doce, e olhar ingênuo, coisas desprezadas pela Yamanaka.

_- Ino! Que bom que te achei. Vamos, vou te apresentar as meninas do grupo de álgebra avançada._ – Shizune continuava sorrindo. Um sorriso bob e infantil.

Ino pensou por alguns instantes sobre o que faria. Sakura, ao seu lado, apenas observava a cena, esperando pela reação da loira, sua expressão era séria, e ao mesmo tempo desafiadora. Ino então tomou decisões.

_- Lindinha, olha pra mim._ – E apontou para o próprio corpo. _– E agora olha pra você e essas garotas._ – Indicou então, com as mãos, as roupas de Shizune. – _Você esta me entendendo? Não tem nem como uma pessoa como eu, andar com alguém como você. Desculpe querida, mais eu mudei, e você também. Não há outra opção._

A essa altura Shizune já tinha lagrimas nos olhos. Mas não chegou a derramá-las. O silêncio tomou conta de ambas. Elas apenas se encaravam. Uma troca de olhares que dizia muito mais que simples palavras.

Ino adotava um olhar de superioridade, acompanhado de um sorriso cínico. Enquanto Shizune, não conseguia esconder sua decepção. A vida inteira cofiou e amou Ino mais do que qualquer outra amiga que tivesse tido. Mais parece que estes sentimentos não eram recíprocos. Então só resta a decepção. Não havia arrependimentos, em nenhuma delas. Apenas a decepção.

_- Obrigada. _– Shizune falou, com a voz um tanto tremula. – _Se foi nisso que você se transformou. Muito obrigada por me poupar de uma decepção ainda maior._ – Agora ela já parecia mais segura de si.

_- Vamos Sakura. Não há mais nada a fazer aqui._

Dizendo isso, Ino deu novamente o braço a Sakura e ambas continuaram andando como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Shizune demorou um tempo para se virar, e procurar suas amigas. Ainda muito abalada. Realmente não esperava por isso.

Uma pequena multidão havia se formado em volta da curta discussão, que não chegou a virar uma briga. Todos olhavam chocados para aas duas meninas. Afinal, o que diabos havia acontecido?

Ino andava encarando os olhares curiosos de todos ao seu redor. Mais um deles chamou sua atenção. Um menino a olhava com uma expressão incógnita. Não havia curiosidade em seus olhos, nem ao menos havia interesse. Ele apenas a encarava.

O menino possuía cabelos incrivelmente ruivos, olhos num verde exótico, hipnotizantes, porém, ficavam atrás de grossas olheiras. Em sua testa, havia uma tatuagem de um kanji, no qual Ino desconhecia o significado.

Mais rapidamente o perdeu de vista. Afinal, ele era apenas mais um no meio da multidão. Mais o vermelho de seus cabelos ficou em seus pensamentos. Não podia evitar, a cor era hipnotizante.

Continuou caminhando ao lado de Sakura. Esta, sorria em satisfação. Sabia que Ino estava preparada para ser um VIP. Mais todos os outros ainda precisavam de mais provas de que Ino era a pessoa certa.

* * *

**|8|**

**Uma VIP sabe como se envolver **

Elas não caminharam muito até chegar a uma arvore enorme, uma cerejeira. Aonde se encontravam sentados sob sua sombra, Temari, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke e Naruto. Eles não estavam com comida alguma, apenas conversavam.

Ino estranhou Hinata estar no meio deles, mais então lembrou o que Shizune havia dito no dia anterior: "_Os VIP's são tipo assim, o top do top! São sempre os mais bonitos, populares, ricos e esnobes da escola. Com algumas exceções é claro. Hinata é VIP, por ser de uma família que teve várias gerações de VIP's."_

Elas se aproximaram, e o olhar dos cinco foi em direção as duas. Apenas Hinata não as encarou. Ficou com a cabeça baixa, mirando seus próprios dedos indicadores. Hinata parecia deslocada no meio daquela gente. Apenas o fazia para não manchar o legado de sua família nos VIP's.

_- Hey! Se perdeu testuda?_ – Temari perguntou. Seu timbre era irônico, e ao mesmo tempo intimidador. As duas se encararam.

_- Na verdade não. Estava assistindo a Ino botar moral numa garotinha ai. _– Sakura ria. Ela realmente estava se divertindo com a situação. Temari sorriu de lado.

_- É por isso que eu me apaixonei!_ – Naruto surpreendeu Ino, chegando por traz dela e lhe roubando um beijo no rosto. A loira rapidamente o empurrou com um dos braços.

Naruto continuou encarando-a, com um sorriso doce, porém malicioso. Ino ria com um falso desdém. Ela sabia que não era para levar a sério aquilo.

_- Eu gosto das difíceis._ – Ele sussurrou.

_- Não se preocupa não Ino, ele faz isso com todas!_ – Sakura alertou, como se a loira já não tivesse percebido.

_- Sakura-chan, agora você estragou minhas chances! _– Naruto forçava com ironia uma expressão triste.

_- Eu já disse que não sou pro teu bico loirinho!_ – Foi à vez de Ino responder aos ataques do loiro, que realmente estava apenas se divertindo.

_- De todos aqui, o Naruto é o mais galinha Ino, tome cuidado! _– Agora quem falou foi Temari. – _É só ignorar!_

Ino limitou-se a rir. Aquelas pessoas eram muito parecidas com o grupinho com que andava no antigo colégio. Perguntas e respostas sempre eram recheadas de sarcasmo e ironia. Erros nunca eram perdoados facilmente. E, principalmente, imagem é tudo. Você é o que você fala, o que você veste e com quem você anda.

Naruto sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke, embaixo da arvore. Este, mantinha-se calado. Apenas observava a situação. Estaria analisando? Shikamaru também permanecia em silêncio, porém este observava as nuvens.

Ino e Sakura então seguiram o loiro, sentando-se na sombra da arvore, mas de frente para os amigos, formando uma espécie de rodinha.

_- E então Ino, já viu algum garoto bonitinho?_ – Temari perguntou, quando todos já estavam sentados. – _Ou ninguém aqui é bom o bastante pra você?_

_- Na verdade... _– Ino pensou bem antes de falar. – _Eu vi um garoto que achei bonitinho... Mais não sei se faz meu estilo._

_- Sabe o nome?_ – Sakura se meteu na conversa.

_- Não. Só vi de longe._

_- Como ele era?_ – Sakura quis saber, curiosa.

_- Não vi muito bem, mais ele era muito ruivo. Nem sei se era bonitinho mesmo. Deixa pra lá. _– Ino concluiu.

_- O nome dele é Sabaku no Gaara, acho que é o único menino ruivo nessa escola. Tem alguns outros, mas que nem de longe são considerados bonitos._ – Foi Temari quem respondeu. Ela estava pensativa.

Sabaku no Gaara. Ino decorou aquele nome. Nem sabia o porquê estava tão interessada. Mais ele foi o primeiro que lhe passou a cabeça quando lhe perguntaram sobre garotos bonitos.

_- Gaara? Esse não é seu irmão Tema-chan?_ – Sakura perguntou. Ino espantou-se. Irmão?

_- É sim. Mas ele realmente não faz o seu tipo Ino._ – Havia ameaça na voz de Temari. E Ino entendeu. Apenas balançou a cabeça.

_- Oh! Temari, eu já falei com Ino da festinha hoje na sua casa. _– Sakura mudou de assunto, sentindo que o clima ficou meio pesado.

_- Oba! Festinha? To dentro! _– Naruto falou, quase berrando, e se jogando no colo de Temari.

_- Quem disse que eu te convidei Naruto?_ – Temari riu. Mais logo continuou. – _To brincando. Vamos depois do colégio. Ino é melhor você ligar pra sua mãe e dizer que vai dormir na minha casa. Acha que ela vai deixar?_

_- Minha mãe não é problema._

_- Ótimo!_ – Temari concluiu.

_- Tenten vai?_ – Sakura perguntou a Temari. – _Ela estava péssima ontem, acha que agüenta?_

_- E alguma vez ela já dispensou festa?_ – Temari ria junto com Sakura.

É, foi tão fácil. Parecia que Ino já estava dentro do grupinho que comanda a escola. Mais não, ela sabia que não. Ainda teria muito a fazer. Muito a provar. Mais ela podia provar.

O sinal que marca o inicio e o fim do intervalo, não demorou muito a tocar. E todos foram para suas respectivas salas. Ino olhou seu horário antes de se levantar. História. Não era uma de suas matérias favoritas, mais era suportável.

* * *

**|9|**

**Uma VIP não se apaixona**

Ino chegou à sala de aula, pelo menos 10min atrasada. Havia ficado um tempo conversando futilidades com Sakura no pátio, e perdeu a noção da hora. Porém, por mais incrível que pareça, ao entrar na sala, o Professor ainda não havia chegado. Todos estavam de pé, conversando.

Mas logo atrás de si, vinha o bonito professor. Ela virou-se para encará-lo. O homem era realmente muito bonito. Era alto, cabelos grisalhos e um olhar um tanto perdido, sonolento. Ele possuía uma estranha cicatriz em um dos olhos. Ainda por cima, aos olhos de Ino, isso que era um professor gostoso.

Assim que ele apareceu na sala, os alunos tomaram seus respectivos lugares. Porém Ino permaneceu de pé. Afinal, não tinha idéia de onde sentar-se. Shizune estava na classe, mas a loira não se atreveria a ir ao seu encontro. Ainda por cima, a antiga amiga estava sentada ao lado de uma menina um tanto estranha, com óculos fundo de garrafa.

_- Você é a Srta. Yamanaka certo_? – O professor se virou para Ino. Sua voz era um tanto rouca. Galanteadora.

_- Sim. –_ A loira respondeu.

_- Muito prazer, meu nome é Hatake Kakashi. Sou seu professor de história. Você pode se sentar em qualquer lugar vago._

Ino assentiu, e rodou os olhos pela sala, a procura de lugares vazios. As carteiras eram duplas, e no final da sala, o ruivo que tanto chamou sua atenção, encarava a janela, sozinho. A loira, logo se prontificou a sentar do seu lado. Lembrou do olhar de Temari quando havia comentado que ele era bonitinho, mais não deu importância, pois afinal, era uma das únicas carteiras vagas mesmo.

O ruivo não a encarou nem por um minuto enquanto ela acomodada sua mochila e livros na carteira. O professor já havia começado a falar algo sobre a próxima prova, porém Ino não estava prestando muita atenção. Estava hipnotizada pelo rapas ao seu lado. Sabaku no Gaara.

_- Oi! _– Ino tentou por iniciar um dialogo.

_- Oi._ – Ele respondeu frio, novamente sem encará-la.

Ele de perto era ainda mais bonito. Suas feições eram bem desenhadas, porém incógnitas. Seu olhar parecia inalcançável. Indiferente. E Ino não podia suportar uma coisa como indiferença com a sua presença.

_- Você é o Gaara certo? Irmão da Temari._ – Ino tentou continuar a conversa, mais ele permanecia indiferente.

_- Meio irmão._ – Ele limitou-se a responder.

_- Prazer! Meu nome é Yamanaka Ino!_ – Ino não desistiu. Ela sorria, e tentava manter uma conversa. – _Talvez eu durma na sua casa hoje!_

_- Se quer um conselho, minha irmã não é lá flor que se cheire._ – Ele finalmente se virou para encará-la. Mas continuava parecendo diferente. Para Ino, isso só o fazia parecer mais sexy!

_- E você? É um santo homem, ou tem um passado tenebroso? –_ Ino riu. Mas sorria maliciosa. Cruzou as pernas num jeito quase sedutor.

_- Descubra você mesma._ – Dessa vez, Gaara sorriu de lado, maliciosamente. Passando os olhos pelas belas pernas da loira ao seu lado.

_- Vai estar na festinha de Temari?_ – Ino estava satisfeita, finalmente conseguiu ultrapassar a barreira de indiferença do ruivo.

_- Festa?_ – Ele estava confuso. Mas logo voltou a sorrir de lado. –_ Você quer que eu vá? _– Ele continuou.

_- Quero._ – Ela tinha firmeza em sua voz. Eles agora não paravam de se encarar.

_- Vou ver o que posso fazer._ – Dizendo Isso, voltou a olhar para o professor, que passava alguma coisa no quadro.

Ino fez o mesmo, mas pensando em como esse dia seria cheio. Seu futuro reinado nesse colégio estava apenas começando.

* * *

Olaa !

Por favor nao me matem!

Eu falei que estava em crise!

Meu PC deu pau, minha melhor amiga esta proibida de falar comigo (e acho que ela tambem nao queria mais falar), meus professores já me detestam, acabaram os garotos bonitos e descentes do mundo, tenho 2 cursos de teatro, um de costura e um monte de coisa pra estudar (que eu nao estudo) e uma mae mega extressadaa! Ou seja, deu PANE.

Mais mesmo assim eu gostei muito do capitulo. E o proximo promete ser incrivel. Nao vou negar, eu ainda nem começei a escrever o proximo, mais já sei que ele vai ficar incrivel, é esperar pra ver (8 A Ino ainda vai mostrar que é muito má (H)

Bom, eu realmente que vocês tenham gostado do Cap. , a final, eu gostei. Por favor, mandem Reviews, eles sao minha fonte de inspiraçao (: Beijinhos ;*

* * *

**Respondendo a Reviews:**

Uchiha Miko-chan : Ola lindinhaa (: A Ino esta bem rebelde sim nessa fic, e isso é só o começo. Ela ainda vai aprontar muuito por ai. Ela é a personagem principal, mais tambem é a maior vilã. Resolvi escrever essa fic, porque eu nao vejo muitas fics contando esse "lado negro" do colégio. E tambem de como pode ser dificil ser popular. Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da fic, e espero nao ter te decepcionado, esse Cap. demorou bastante para sair. Fiquei meio enrrolada por aqui. E respondendo a sua pergunta... Bom, eu vou deixar uma coisa bem clara. EU DETESTO A SAKURA. É, simplesmente nao suporto aquela coisinha rosa. Mais respeito quem goste (: Enao eu nao acho que vó ter SasuSaku nesta fic... Mais quem sabe, se a maioria quiser eu terei de acatar. Mesmo assim eu ainda acho que o Sasuke tem que ficar com o Naruto (8 Bom, acho que é só. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. Bejao!

Lust Lotu's : Olaa lindaa ;D Que bom que gostou do outro Cap. e espero que tenha gostado desse aqui tambem. Muito obrigada por estar acompanhando e mandando reviews. ^^ É como você disse, aos poucos ela vai conhecendo os "bagunceiros" da escola. Mais esses, mais pra frente, vao ser bastante perigosos. Ela ainda vai se meter em muitas confusões. E eu tenho que admitir, eu tenho esperiencia o suficiente para escrever sobre isso (HOHO). Eu morri de pena de escrever os foras que ela ta dando no Naruto, mais acho que esta engraçado (H) Eu simplesmente nao consigo gostar da Sakura! Ela é uma coisinha irritante e insignificante ! Urgg! E o Sasuke é mto metido pro meu gosto! (Sim, eu trato personagens como se fosse gente ;p) Eu acho que a minha má crise já esta passando. Me desculpe pela demora em postar esse cap, espero que nao tenha esquecido de mim *0* Espero que tenha gostado desse Cap. Beijão!


	4. Arriscando

**Fic:** It Girl – Garota Problema

**Sumario:** Ela não era uma colegial boba e inocente. Ela era má. E iria provar que podia ser popular onde quer que fosse. Ela a partir de agora vai reinar no antigo colégio. E descobrir a lista VIP.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.

**Capítulos:** 3/?

**Situação:** Sendo escrita

**Casal:** Ino e Gaara

**Musica tema:** Erva Venenosa – Rita Lee

* * *

**|10|**

**Uma VIP sempre arrasa**

O ultimo sinal tocou, fazendo a jovem loira levantar-se assustada. Em Suna, não havia sinais para determinar o fim das aulas, os alunos trocavam de sala de hora em hora. Arrumou suas coisas rapidamente. Não percebeu, porém, que todos os olhares da sala estavam sobre si. O professor de sociologia, Pein, a encarava impaciente.

_- Não me lembro de ter dito que a aula acabou Srta. Yamanaka._ – Ela disse, parecendo achar uma afronta a atitude da loira ao se levantar.

_- Professor, o sinal já tocou._ – Falou confiante.

_- Quem determina a que horas a aula acaba sou eu. Ainda não havia permitido aos alunos deixarem a classe._

Ino se calou, apenas encarava o professor furiosa. Todos na sala observavam a cena impacientes para sair da sala. A loira continuou a arrumar o material, quebrando o contato visual com o professor. Ao virar-se novamente, percebeu olhes dele em suas pernas. Sorriu confiante.

_- Podem sair._ – Falou ele, notando o sorriso da jovem.

Ela saiu da sala andando a passos largos. Não conhecia as pessoas naquela aula, não esperou por ninguém. O extenso corredor estava cheio de estudantes saindo das salas. De longe viu os cabelos cor-de-rosa de Sakura. Apressou o passo.

_- Sakura!_ – Chamou Ino.

_- Ino! Já ia te procurar. Minha professora de biologia é uma bruxa! Teve aula de que?_ – A menina falou rápido, com expressão indignada.

_- Sociologia! Meu professor ficou todo estressadinho porque eu levantei assim que o sinal bateu. Mas eu acabei vendo ele olhar pras minhas pernas! _– Ino riu. _– Esse vai ser fácil de convencer a mudar as notas._

_- Me parece que a pequena Ino não é tão santa assim então._ – Sakura a olhou esperançosa.

_- Quem sabe?_ – Ino disse por fim.

As duas continuaram a andar pelo corredor. Sakura se despediu de alguns meninos que estavam na mesma classe que ela. Ino reparou que a maioria das meninas não olhava para elas com uma cara muito amigável.

_- Para onde vamos? Temari está aonde?_ – Ino perguntou.

_- Vamos encontrar com Naruto, Sasuke e Kiba. Temari e Shikamaru mataram a ultima aula, já foram para o apartamento._

_- Kiba? _– Ino quis saber.

_- Você ainda não conhece. É do nosso ano, talvez você tenha tido alguma aula com ele._ – Sakura parou de andar.

_- Agora Ino, me escuta._ – Ino parou também e encarou a amiga. – _Tudo o que acontecer, ou alguma coisa que você ouvir hoje no apartamento, é para morrer lá entendeu? Você me da a sua palavra?_

_- Claro Sakura, não se preocupe com isso._ – Ino ficou ainda mais ansiosa com o que iria acontecer dali a algumas horas.

Elas continuaram andando. Sakura havia ficado mais séria. Ino entendeu como era importante o segredo. Elas desceram as escadas, e se dirigiam para a saída. Por todos os lugares em que passavam, os olhares as seguiam. Ino gostava daquilo. Mais ainda não era reconhecida. Aquelas pessoas a olhavam por estar perto de Sakura, não por seu próprio mérito.

Atravessaram a portaria do colégio e foram em direção ao mesmo beco em que Ino conheceu Sakura de manha. Lá, já estavam Sasuke, Naruto e eu outro menino, com os cabelos castanhos e estranhas marcas no rosto. Ele tinha um ar selvagem. Ino deduziu que fosse Kiba, o menino que Sakura havia comentado.

_- Oi._ – Sakura se aproximou. Deu dois beijinhos em cada um, e Ino fez o mesmo. – _Kiba, essa é Ino, a aluna nova que veio de Suna._

_- Muito prazer gatinha. Já ouvi falar de você. _– Kiba disse galanteador.

_- Tira o olho buldogue! Ela é minha! _– Naruto enfureceu-se ao ver Kiba interessado em Ino.

As duas meninas riram. Sasuke acendeu um cigarro.

_- Vamos logo então. Temari não gosta de esperar muito._ – Sakura disse após alguns minutos.

E eles não se demoraram. Sasuke passou o cigarro para Naruto, e saíram andando. Ino não sabia onde estava indo. Andou ao lado de Sakura todo o tempo. Não andaram muito. Pararam em frente a um grande prédio de grades marrom douradas.

_- Ainda da tempo de desistir loirinha._ – Disse Sasuke, oferecendo a Ino um cigarro que acabara de acender.

_- Eu nunca desisto do que já comecei, sempre vou até o fim._ – Ino aceitou o cigarro, retirando-o da mão do moreno.

* * *

**|11|**

**Uma VIP sabe a hora de arriscar**

O apartamento não era grande. Tão pouco arrumado. Algumas paredes estavam descascando por uma infiltração. As paredes eram pintadas com um amarelo clarinho. Todos iam caminhando direto para o quarto de Temari, ela imaginou. Ino apenas os seguia, tentando não reparar muito na casa, era falta de educação.

Chegaram a uma porta fechada. Ino olhou para Sakura, ela havia parado em frente à porta pensativa. Ino então entendeu que Temari devia estar no quarto com Shikamaru, e Sakura não queria que a amiga ficasse irritada por interrompê-los.

_- Tema-chan!_ – Sakura finalmente bateu na porta.

_- Sakura, é você?_ – Ouviu-se uma voz de dentro do quarto. _– Espera um pouco!_

Fora do quarto os garotos se encaravam sorridentes. Maliciosos. Demorou apenas alguns minutos, e Temari abriu a porta, com os cabelos bagunçados. Shikamaru estava deitado na cama.

_- Ui ui ui, cenas calientes!_ – Naruto brincou.

_- É melhor calar a boca se não te expulso daqui!_ – Temari ameaçou, em tom de brincadeira.

O quarto de Temari era muito grande, comparado ao resto da casa. Aos poucos, todos foram se acomodando. Sakura se sentou na cama, ao lado de Shikamaru. Ino fez o mesmo. Sasuke encontrou uma cadeira, já Naruto e Kiba, sentaram-se no chão.

_- E ai, qual é a boa?_ – perguntou Sasuke.

_- Surpresa!_ – No momento em que Sasuke acabou de falar, surgiu uma menina de cabelos castanhos e olhar inocente na porta. Com duas garrafas de vodca na mão.

_- Tenten! Você ta viva?_ – Sakura perguntou rindo.

_- Não, testuda, to morta, não ta vendo?_ – Tenten respondeu.

_- Abre logo essa porra!_ – Sasuke declarou, apontando para as garrafas de vodca.

_- Xii gatinho, ta estressado é? Vai com calma! _– Tenten escondeu as garrafas atrás do corpo.

_- Vou pegar os copos na cozinha_. – Temari se levantou.

Ino ria. Era tão bom estar ali. Rindo junto a seus futuros melhores amigos. Era uma sensação incrível. Sasuke se levantou devagar, e tirou uma das garrafas da mão de Tenten. Esta, ria descontroladamente.

_- Uma hora da tarde e essa daí já chapadona! –_ Kiba declarou rindo da morena que havia se sentado no chão, ao lado de Naruto.

_- Eu não to chapada! _– Tenten disse, ainda entre risos. _– Alguém tem algo pra comer?_

Dessa vez todos do quarto riram. Ino não entendeu muito bem. Devia ser algo entre eles. Temari voltou e olhou para a cara de Tenten, estava carregando três grandes copos de vidro na mão.

_- Se controla Tenten, Ino vai achar que somos todos viciados desse jeito! –_ Temari riu com os outros.

Agora Ino entendeu. O comportamento "alegre" de Tenten podia estar ligado às drogas. Mais em vez de intimidar Ino, eles a deixaram ainda mais curiosa. Ela não tinha medo de arriscar.

Temari voltou para a cozinha, mais logo estava de volta com uma garrafa de coca-cola. Encheu os três copos até a metade e encheu até a boca com vodca. Sasuke sorriu, abriu o maço de cigarros e acendeu um.

_- Vamos brincar._ – Temari declarou, quando terminou de encher todos os copos. – _A brincadeira é a seguinte, eu começo e digo alguma coisa que nunca fiz, se alguém aqui já fez, bebe metade de um copo. Entenderam?_

Todos concordaram. Ino ficou nervosa. Não queria que soubessem de muitas coisas que já fizera. Mais resolveu arriscar. Resolveu continuar ali. Não que tivesse muitas escolhas.

_- Então eu começo._ – Temari pareceu pensar. Olhou para Tenten maliciosa, sorriu com o canto da boca e declarou. _– Eu nunca fiz sexo com duas ou mais pessoas ao mesmo tempo._

Tentem fez uma cara emburrada. Mas acabou esticando o braço e segurando um dos grandes copos que estavam no meio do quarto. Levou-o a boca e bebeu ate a metade.

_- Você me paga!_ – Tenten agora já estava rindo novamente.

Naruto então pegou o copo da mão de Tenten e bebeu todo o resto do liquido. Temari sorria confiante. Em seguida olhou para Sasuke, que a encarou. Em seguida, pegou um outro copo e bebeu até a metade. Olhou raivoso para Temari que sorria mais ainda.

Sasuke passou o copo para Sakura, que parecia não esperar por aquilo. Pegou o copo e olhou para baixo, corando um pouco. Mas bebeu todo o liquido restante. Ino concluiu que apenas ela, Temari, Shikamaru e Kiba, não haviam feito sexo com duas ou mais pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Isso a deixou pensativa. Tudo o que já havia feito parecia insignificante perto deles.

_- Mais ninguém?_ – Temari disse encarando Kiba, mais este sorriu em resposta e não se moveu. Temari não pareceu muito convencida, mais deixou passar. – _Quer tentar Ino? É só falar uma coisa que você nunca fez, e que acha que todos nós já fizemos._

_- Eu nunca usei drogas. _– A frase chocou todos ali presentes. Ino nem pensou para falar. Ela sorria, e encarou para Temari. Esta sorriu de volta.

_- Acho que você entendeu muito bem como o jogo funciona._ – E dizendo isso, Temari pegou um copo que acabara de encher e bebeu ate a metade. Antes de ela terminar, Sasuke e Naruto já tinham em mãos os outros copos. Temari passou seu copo para Sakura, Naruto para Kiba e Sasuke para Tenten.

Quando Sakura acabou de beber, Shikamaru encheu o copo novamente, e bebeu até a metade, quando terminou, encheu novamente todos os outros.

_- Eu nunca dormi com a namorada, ou namorado de um amigo meu._ – Shikamaru disse encarando Sasuke.

Sasuke entendeu o recado e não disse nada. Apenas pegou o copo que já estava pela metade e bebeu o resto do liquido.

Todos encararam Ino, quando pela primeira vez ela se levantou da cama e pegou um dos copos. Bebeu até a metade como todos os outros, e voltou ao seu lugar.

As perguntas continuaram sempre coisas relacionadas a sexo ou relacionamentos. Ino, já havia bebido um total de quatro copos e meio, e Tenten já estava absurdamente bêbada quando as garrafas de vodka terminaram.

Ino se sentia enjoada, não estava raciocinando muito bem. Jogou-se na cama de Temari, e riu descontroladamente. Ainda estava cedo, e o dia estava longe de acabar.

* * *

**|12|**

**Uma VIP não se entrega tão fácil**

_- Esta na hora de uma brincadeira mais interessante!_ – Naruto falou brincalhão.

_- No que esta pensando loirinho?_ – Ino perguntou.

O quarto já estava mais vazio. Temari e Shikamaru foram para outro quarto fazer "alguma coisa". No quarto estavam Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke e Kiba. Todos fora do normal, depois de altas dozes de vodca.

_- Tipo um clássico. Verdade ou desafio._ – Naruto continuou.

_- Ah! Essa é muito velha! Mas vamos?_ – Tenten disse, embora estivesse deitada no chão do quarto.

_- Isso! Vamos pegar uma das garrafas de vodca vazias._ – Sakura disse. – Vamos fazer uma rodinha no chão. Intercalem menino e menina.

E todos fizeram como ela disse. Ino se sentiu um pouco nervosa, afinal, não tinha muito boas lembranças dessa brincadeira. Muitas vezes fora obrigada a beijar meninos horríveis quando brincava com seus amigos em Suna.

_- E antes que digam que eu não avisei, não vale putaria entenderam?_ – Tenten agora estava séria.

_- Mas assim não tem graça!_ – Naruto fez birra, mas Tenten não se comoveu.

_- Eu concordo com ela. Ninguém aqui esta em seu juízo perfeito, e eu não quero me arrepender de nada depois._ – Sakura concordou.

_- Elas tão certas Naruto. _– Foi a vez de Kiba falar. Naruto por fim, desistiu.

Sasuke girou a garrafa. Kiba deveria perguntar algo para Tenten.

_- Verdade ou desafio?_ – Kiba perguntou intimidador.

_- Verdade._ – Tenten disse.

_- Você já deu pro Sasuke?_

_- Eu disse sem putaria!_

_- Mas em verdade não tem isso!_

_- Claro que tem!_ – Tenten se jogou no chão novamente.

_- Você ta afim do Neji?_ – Kiba perguntou rindo. – _Pode responder logo porque isso não é putaria!_

_- Talvez. _– Tenten corou. _– Ta bom! Eu acho que sim!_

Todos riram. Sakura girou a garrafa. Naruto deveria dar um desafio a Ino. O loiro vibrou de alegria. Olhava malicioso para a jovem Yamanaka. Pensou por vários instantes.

_- Me deixa gozar na tua boca loirinha?_ – Naruto disse pervertido.

Ino assustou-se com a pergunta mais não perdeu a pose. Tenten tacou um travesseiro no loiro, que começou a rir.

_- Eu disse sem putaria Naruto! Esses meninos não entendem?_ - Tenten disse com ar brincalhão.

_- Ta bom! Me desculpa, mas eu não consigo me controlar! _– Naruto riu tenso. _– Eu te desafio a ficar meia hora comigo trancada no banheiro. Isso vale?_

_- Hum, acho que sim._ – Tenten pareceu pensar, e olhou para Ino, aguardando uma resposta.

_- Quinze minutos._ – Ino declarou, se levantando.

_- Feito!_ – Naruto a acompanhou ate o banheiro.

Ele foi na frente. Abriu a porta e esperou que ela entrasse. Então trancou a porta e deixou a chave em seu bolso. Pronto, não tinha mais saída, ela já havia aceitado. Agora era esperar pelo que iria acontecer. Ino via um loiro com olhar malicioso tão perto de si.

Ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais de Ino, que se apoiou na parede. O loiro, pois uma das mãos na cintura da jovem. Colou seu corpo no dela, e a jovem estremeceu com o toque. Tentou beijá-la, mais a loira virou o rosto.

_- Qual é Ino, não tem mais ninguém aqui, só eu e você._ – O loiro disse sussurrando em seu ouvido.

_- Exatamente por isso! _– Ela respondeu se desviando de uma nova tentativa de um beijo do loiro.

_- Mais eu só quero um beijo._

Tentou de novo, e dessa vez não houve resistência da parte da loira. Ela enlaçou seus braços no pescoço do rapaz, cuja língua invadiu sua boca com rapidez. Seus movimentes eram compassados. Naruto baixou um pouco uma das mãos, sendo logo repreendido pela loira. Naruto desceu seus beijos até o pescoço da loira, sugando e mordendo.

_- Para! Vai deixar marca!_ – Ino disse entre suspiros.

_- Relaxa._ – Ele respondeu.

Mas ele voltou para a boca da loira, subiu uma das mãos até os seios da jovem, e a outra, agarrou em seus cabelos. Ino tinha uma das mãos na nuca do rapaz, e a outra em seu peito.

Naruto então se sentou no vaso sanitário, que estava fechado, puxando Ino para se sentar em seu colo. Esta, obedeceu. Já podia sentir a excitação do loiro tocando sua feminilidade.

Eles continuavam se beijando num ritmo compassado, um beijo forte, talvez até violento. Naruto explorava a boca da loira freneticamente.

_- Acabou seu tempo Naruto _– Ouviram a voz de Sakura, que batia na porta.

* * *

Me desculpem mesmo pela demora ;O

Nao foi minha intençao ;O

No proximo cap eu respondo a todos os reviews ;D

Beijinhos, espero que gostem ;D


	5. Experimentando

**Fic:** Garota Problema

**Sumario:** Nada supera o brilho de estar onde nao se deve estar. De fazer o que se sabe que esta errado. O sabor do proibido. A vida de uma adolescente que escolhe o camiho errado InoXGaara.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.

**Capítulos:** 5/?

**Situação:** Sendo escrita

**Casal:** Ino e Gaara

**Musica tema:** Erva Venenosa – Rita Lee

**|13|**

**Uma VIP não desiste**

Ino brincava com o cabelo sorridente, ao voltar para o quarto. Naruto vinha atrás de si, segurando sua cintura com uma das mãos. A sensação era gostosa. Mas estava um pouco sem jeito por sair do banheiro com os cabelos desarrumados e lábios inchados.

Naruto sorria confiante, segurando a loira como um troféu. Queria deixar bem claro que havia realmente ficado com a loira. Ela não o repreendeu, mas não sabia se queria mesmo ficar com Naruto o dia inteiro. Havia muitos outros meninos lindos naquele quarto, e ela não se repreendia por cobiçá-los.

- _Safadinha!_ – Tenten disse pervertida. Ino não corou. Pelo contrario. Devolveu o sorriso malicioso lançado pela jovem.

Ino então deu uma olhada no quarto. Temari e Shikamaru já não estavam ali. Tenten possuía um chupão no pescoço. E Kiba estava jogado na cama, com os olhos fechados e respiração forte.

- _Só eu sair e a festa acaba?_ – Naruto berrou, pulando na cama e dando um susto em Kiba.

Todos riram com o jeito exagerado do loiro. Ino olhou para o relógio no celular. Era quase cinco horas. Saiu do quarto, e foi ligar para sua mãe. Sakura e Tenten se encararam.

-_ O que você acha?_ – Sussurrou a morena, para que apenas Sakura pudesse ouvi-la.

- _Acho que ela agüenta a pressão. E é obvio que vive a procura de diversão. A última palavra é de Temari, mas acho que vamos ter que nos acostumar com mais uma para dividir os bons partidos._

_- Não tenho certeza se podemos confiar._

_- Gatinha, eu não confio nem em você se quer saber._

Ouvindo isso, Tenten se calou. Era obvio que mulheres não confiavam em mulheres. Mas até então, isso não era dito. Ino era uma aliada, que podia se tornar uma ameaça. Isso não dependia delas.

_- Como foi Naruto?_ – Do outro lado do quarto, era Kiba quem sussurrava para apenas Naruto e Sasuke ouvirem.

_- É um perigo, essa loirinha. Me deixou mal lá dentro. É obvio que tem experiência, mas fica dando uma de certinha, de difícil. Não vai ser fácil comer essa._ – Naruto respondeu.

_- Esta perdendo o charme hem Narutinho! Mas pode deixar com o papai aqui. Vou ser o primeiro a traçar essa loira._ – Kiba disse confiante.

_- Não se esqueça que eu fui o primeiro a beijá-la._

_- Vocês são muito infantis. Vamos ver por quem é que a loirinha se apaixona mesmo. _– O Uchiha falou colocando mais fogo na discussão.

Ali, nas entrelinhas, estava o desafio. Não era uma aposta, mas o premio era respeito. Quem levasse Ino para cama, provaria que era melhor que os outros, apenas por todos querem isso.

Ino, inerte ao clima de discussão no quarto. Foi até a cozinha. Acabara de avisar a sua mãe que dormiria na casa da nova amiga. A mãe deixou. Pois sabia que podia estar sendo difícil para ela essa volta as aulas.

Até que ela o viu entrar. Ainda com o uniforme da escola. Largou a mochila na cadeira, parecendo ignorar a presença da loira. Os cabelos pareciam mais ruivos do que mais cedo. O olhar tão indiferente que a deixava tão curiosa. Ele lembrava mistério.

Sem saber o motivo, Ino sentia suas mãos suarem. Estava claramente nervosa por estar perto dele. Mas por quê? Já havia estado com tantos outros homens, talvez mais bonitos que ele. Mas então, porque ele ficara em sua cabeça desde essa manha.

Ino ainda sentia os efeitos da vodca teve vontade de falar com ele, mas ficou parada, encarando-o. Ele abriu sua mochila e retirou de lá uma borracha em forma de borboleta. Ino a reconheceu imediatamente.

- _Você esqueceu na sala hoje._ – Ele finalmente a olhou nos olhos.

Ino tremeu. Encarou aqueles olhos verde turquesa e as olheiras contrastando com a pele pálida. Sentiu um calafrio. Ele era tão diferente fisicamente de Temari, que era loira, e não tão branca. Ela pegou a borracha de sua mão e a guardou no bolso.

- _Obrigada Gaara._ - Ino respondeu. – _Não vai para a festinha?_

Gaara a encarou sem expressão. Depois voltou o olhar a mochila. Pegou algo. Ino não conseguiu ver o que era. Era pequeno, e ele pois no bolso.

- _Não acho que tenha sido convidado. _– Ele disse sem se importar.

- _Acho que ninguém vai se importar. _– Ino insistiu. Aquele menino era sua nova fixação.

- _Na verdade já tenho planos._ – ele disse fechando a mochila e colocando-a nas costas. – _Vou fumar um baseado no quarto e depois ficar ouvindo musica. Me acompanha?_

**|14|**

**Uma VIP não tem medo de novas experiências**

O quarto dele era menor que o de Temari. Vários pôsteres de bandas de rock espalhados pela parede cor de marfim. O computador preto estava ligado. Ele devia deixá-lo ligado o dia inteiro. Ino viu fotos. Fotos de uma criança muito ruiva e sorridente, abraçada a uma menina loirinha e um adolescente moreno.

-_ Essa é Temari quando ainda era virgem. E o outro é meu irmão mais velho. O ruivo você deve imaginar quem seja._

Ino riu. Era impressão ou ele tentava ser simpático? Ela sentou-se na cama. Gaara tirou o que tinha posto no bolso. A loira então pode visualizar o que era. Era como folhas secas, amassadas e enroladas num plástico de cozinha. Gaara a abriu, retirou um pedaço e começou a soltar tudo desgrudando os pedaços e as vezes retirava pequenos galhos e sementes.

- _Você nunca fumou não é?_ – Gaara perguntou, ainda concentrado no que fazia.

- _Não._ – Ino respondeu receosa por dizer a verdade. – _Só cigarro._

- _Relaxa. Não é nada demais._

Ino continuou a analisar o que o ruivo fazia. Depois de tudo estar em pedaços bem pequenos, ele pegou um guardanapo em seu armário. Jogou o que estava em suas mãos ali e enrolou. Depois cortou o que restava com a boca. Pegou um palito de dente e empurrou a droga nos cantos. Arrancou a pontinha.

- _Quer acender?_

Ino assustou-se com a pergunta. Mas assentiu com a cabeça. Pegou o baseado e colocou-o na boca. Gaara o acendeu com o isqueiro, e Ino tragou o Maximo que podia. Retirou o cigarro da boca. Aguardou alguns instantes e então soprou toda a fumaça do pulmão.

Respirou mais uma vez antes de recolocar o baseado nos lábios. Tragou com a mesma intensidade. E passou o cigarro a Gaara. Este, fez como Ino, porém, parecia mais sofisticado e experiente.

-_ O que achou? _– Gaara perguntou ao rolar o baseado para Ino.

- _Ainda não sei._ – Respondeu antes de mais uma tragada.

Ino então reparou a proximidade de seus corpos. Gaara estava sentado ao seu lado na cama, um virado para o outro. Ele tinha uma das mãos em sua perna. Ela então jogou a cabeça para trás e sentiu o mundo girar.

-_ Caramba, estou chapada! _– Ino disse rindo muito da situação.

E pela primeira vez Ino ouviu Gaara rir. Mas rir de verdade. Não aqueles sorrisinhos sínicos que ele soltava hora ou outra. Ele era perfeito. Tão bonito, tão sexy. Ino pensou estar apaixonada.

Mas naquele momento. Alguém bate na porta. Gaara se levanta para abri-la.

- _Eu sabia! A chapeuzinho perdida na toca do lobo mal. _– Era Temari. Com seu olhar confiante a sua presença ameaçadora. – _As meninas estavam te procurando. Você saiu a quase uma hora._

Já fazia tanto tempo? Ino nem havia notado. Estar com Gaara era tão especial. Mas Temari claramente não estava feliz por ela estar ali. Será que havia estragado tudo? Temari ainda a encarava, como quem espera por uma explicação.

Mas na mente de Ino se passavam mil idéias, sobre tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. Ela então olhou fixamente para a janela. Levantou-se e se debruçou no parapeito. Viu as pessoas andando apressadas ou com calma, sozinhas ou acompanhadas. Desligou-se de tudo. Apenas sentiu o vento em seu rosto.

- _Estou com fome._ – Foi só o que disse, arrancando uma gargalhada do ruivo.

- _Deixa eu dar um dois ai. O Neji chegou, ele deve ter algo pra vender._ – Temari pegou o baseado da mão de Gaara. – _E Ino, não quero você por aqui de novo. Minha casa, minhas regras. E Gaara, vai procurar uma prostituta para comer. Não quero você drogando minhas amigas, entendeu?_

Ela foi direta. E se Ino não estivesse absolutamente mal de cabeça, talvez essa cena não se pareceria tanto com um filme. Ficou pensando nisso sem notar a verdadeira ameaça por traz do aviso.

- _Acabou a vodca? _– Foi o que a loira perguntou a Temari ao sair do quarto.

- _Você não já esta mal o suficiente não?_

Temari não estava feliz. Ino sabia disso. Mas ria. Ria da situação, ria de sua vida. Voltou para o quarto. Notou um novo garoto no quarto, sentado ao lado de Tenten. Ele possuía cabelos castanhos e compridos. Mas nele, não era estranho. Era sexy. Pele muito branca. Mas não tão branca como Gaara.

- _Ino, este é Neji._ – Foi Tenten quem os apresentou. Ambos se cumprimentaram.

- _Onde você estava princesa?_ – Naruto perguntou.

- _Achei fumando maconha no quarto do meu irmão._- Temari respondeu Por ela.

- _Mentiu no jogo da verdade? _– Kiba quis saber.

- _Foi a primeira vez._ – Ino disse por fim, pondo fim aos interrogatórios.

- _Neji, o que você tem ai? _– A pergunta de Sasuke fez fim ao silêncio momentâneo.

**|15|**

**Uma VIP pode ficar chapada.**

-_ Tão afim de curtir hoje não é?_ – Perguntou o menino.

-_ Temos que comemorar o começo as aulas. E o retorno de Ino. _– Temari riu.

Ino ouviu seu nome, riu um pouco e se jogou na cama.

-_ Eu adoro as vacas. São tão uteis. Elas produzem o leite. Sem vaca não há pizza. É delas que vem a picanha. Sem vacas, sem churrasco._ – Ino tagarelava.

- _Essa menina está pior que a Tenten_. – Sasuke decretou. - _Este dia vai ficar na sua memória Ino. Pode acreditar._

Nada ali parecia certo. Mas ela não tinha medo. Ela queria curtir. Queria experimentar gostos e sensações. Mas o que ela mais queria naquele momento era seu príncipe de cabelos ruivos e com um beck* na mão.

A loira nunca havia usado drogas realmente. Nunca havia chegado a esse ponto. Suas brincadeiras se resumiam a ficar com namorados de outras meninas, professores e homens casados. Intrigas e fofocas, mas que não faziam mal a ninguém. Mas ela estava gostando daquelas pessoas e aquelas sensações, e não iria para com isso. Não por enquanto.

-_ Acabei de pegar uma cartela*. Cada quadrado* ta 25 reais. Mas acho que a loirinha vai surtar se tomar. _– Neji explicou.

- _Tem razão. Doce* hoje não. Me vê uma 25g*. Vai ficar pra nossa confraternização? _– Temari questionou o moreno.

- _C__onfraternização?– ele riu – Não posso. Tenho que ver umas paradas ai. – Dizendo isso ele abriu a mochila que carregava. E retirou algo parecido com o que Gaara tinha. Porém maior._

- _Você que sabe. Mas Tenten ficara decepcionada. _– Temari pegou o que Neji lhe entregara e lhe entregou algum dinheiro, Ino não pode ver quanto. Tenten resmungou corando.

- _O filho do seu primo e seu sobrinho ou é seu primo?_ – Ino questionou.

- _Seu primo tem um filho?_ – Sakura perguntou.

- _Não._

- _Então porque quer saber?_

- _Quero saber caralho. _– Ino fez cara de séria mas logo depois desatou a rir.

Todos riram com ela.

- _Vou vazar rapaziada. _– Neji se levantou. – _Vou falar com todo mundo não porque é muita gente. Valeu ai, todo mundo._

-_ Valeu moleque._ – Kiba respondeu enquanto o moreno saia pela porta.

Temari se levantou e ligou a tela do computador, que já estava ligado.

- _Funk ou eletrônico?_ – Foi o que ela perguntou.

- _Funk!_ - Sakura e Tenten responderam juntas.

- _Cansei de funk. Vai ser eletrônico. _– Temari respondeu.

- _Então porque perguntou? _– Sakura irritou-se.

- _Pra saber se concordavam comigo. As como não concordam vão ter que ouvir eletrônico._ – E riu.

Ino achou tudo aquilo tão engraçado, e levantou da cama num pulo.

- _Vamos brincar de mímica? _– disse num disparo. – _Por favor, por favor._ – Pediu.

Neste momento a musica alta invadiu seu ouvido. E sentiu vontade de dançar. Chacoalhou os ombros. Sasuke finalmente riu.

- _Gostei gatinha._ – Naruto se levantou. – _Quero ver quem adivinha essa._

E fez biquinho, como um peixe.

- _Fácil. É a Tenten. _- Kiba disse rindo.

- _Cachorro! _– Tenten jogou um travesseiro em cima de Kiba.

- _Não entendi. _– Ino declarou.

- _Kiba chamou a Tenten de piranha, e Naruto fez de propósito. _– Sakura lhe explicou.

- _Mas eu esperava que ele dissesse o seu nome rosinha. _– E mandou um beijinho para Sakura.

- _Sua hora vai chegar garanhão._

- _To esperando pra ver._

Ino viu novamente a ameaça por trás das brincadeiras. Eles todos eram amigos. Mas ninguém confiava em ninguém. Mas ela não iria se preocupar com aquilo no momento. Alias, não iria se preocupar com nada.

- _Acabou mesmo a vodca? _– a loira perguntou.

- _Sim. Mas em minhas mãos tem coisa muito melhor. _– Temari lhe respondeu, abrindo aquilo que havia acabado de comprar com Neji.

**--/--/--/--/--/--**

Vocabulário:

*Beck; Baseado de maconha.

*Cartela; Cartela de papel com ácido(LSD) dividido em vários quadradinhos.

*Quadrado; Um dos quadradinhos da cartela.

*25g; Pedra com 25 gramas de maconha.

Não vou nem comentar o atraso de tipo seis meses. Mas eu resolvi mudar totalmente o rumo da fanfic, assim como minha vida mudou de rumo. Mudei o ranking. Se não gostarem eu reescrevo este capitulo e esqueço isso tudo.

Queria dizer que não incentivo o uso nas drogas não ok? Só não recrimino. Não gostei muito desse capitulo não. Sinceramente. E prometo me esforçar para que o próximo esteja melhor e que venha beem mais rápido. A, e prometo não fazer da Ino uma viciada.

Reviews sempre são bem vindos e me fazem escrever mais rápido.

Até a próxima gatinhas e gatinhos. Se não gostarem avisem. ;**

aaa, tive que repostar, desculpeem. Saiu tudo em negrito. Nao perguntem o porque.


End file.
